


Drive

by ameliakate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Demons, F/M, Lies, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprises, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lucks out one night on the road, right up until his luck runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Really old school, almost all of my porn has been moved here. This is all really old!!! I just couldn't lose it so it needed to be saved somewhere, HELLO AO3!!! Dub-Con warning is due to demonic possession not that Dean is raping people!

Dean scrubbed his eyes trying to keep himself awake. He cleared his throat and reached down turning on the radio; AC/DC started blaring, his hands naturally in tune with the music his head already bobbing in time with it. He pushed his foot down a little more; it was his first hunt alone since Sam left.  He was almost back to normal; he knew that his father was worried; he had stopped dealing when Sammy left. It was like he was four again; he refused to talk and just sat back and let the world pass him by.

 

He started to hum the song, his fingers drumming the road wide in front of him, then his eyes widened and his foot lifted from the gas as he saw a hitchhiker came into view. He always hated walking and he could be nice, after being pretty much nothing for weeks. He pulled into the crossroad and reached over opening the door. “Need a drive?” he said turning to look at the person, his eyes meeting, tone legs, that weren’t covered, a small micro skirt, and a light green tank top. He blinked and his heart stopped. It was the shortest skirt that Dean had seen in his life, and he had seen a fair share. Her breast spilling out of her top, as she leant down so she could meet his eyes.

 

“Thank you so much sugar, I feel like I’ve been walking for years.” She purred as she slid into the front seat beside him, Dean tried to take everything in but his brain was on overload. He licked his lips and smiled widely. Wondering if this older woman could tell if he was a virgin or not. The music was still blaring, the door slammed and Dean pulled back onto the highway.

 

“Mind if I change the radio?” she asked already reaching out and spinning the dial. He watched her body stretching and everything looking so fantastic; her skin looked so smooth that the urge to reach out and touch it grew every moment.  He felt himself hardening already and he shifted in his seat.  He was hoping to think of anything else but nothing was coming to mind to help distract him. She was talking again and Dean’s eyes were drawn to her mouth, He wondered where her accent was from, he couldn’t place it. It didn’t help that her mouth was another distraction, her lips rosy red, and full, so kissable that he couldn’t help but be distracted by how good her skin was and move onto her bit-able lips.

 

“-Best group of all time.” She finished as he finally managed to tune back into what she was talking about. He blinked at her, wishing that his brain would just work normally.

 

 “Uh?” he asked a soft blush on his face, she grinned at him and turned in her seat, so her breasts were clearly on display for him, its like she wanted him to stare, and drawn in. He bit his bottom lip softly and looked up to met her eyes, noting they were blue, his favorite colour.   
  
“I said that Blue Oyster Cult is the best group of all time.” She restated for him, winking this time. Dean felt his pants tighten further and he once again shifted in his head, his eyes turning, or rather trying to turn back to the road.

 

“I’ll have to try them out.” He said happy that his voice hadn’t broken over his nerves. He watched as her smile widened again and he tried to keep his eyes on the road, but failing as she complained about it being hot. Dean started to roll down his window but she stopped him, “No, honey this is okay.” She said as she pulled the sweater that had barely zipped up off, sitting there now in only a tank top and skirt. With some questionable shoes on, and finally the lack of bra now clear to his virgin eyes. He heard horns blaring and then lights in his face, he frowned turning back to look out the window and twisting the wheel right, swearing as he moved back into the correct lane, his breathing uneasy as he shook his head.

 

“Sorry about that, normally I’m a much better driver.” He bit his lip, a frown on his face, he couldn’t help but worry what would have happen if he got in an accident with his fathers car. He shook his head, not in the mood to over think it.

 

“Maybe something has you distracted.” She said with a sly smile and another wink as Dean looked back out the window trying to keep himself focused on something that didn’t have to do with sex or the goddess across from him.  “I’d be disappointed if not.” Dean coughed loudly and just tried to remain calm. He licked his lips nervously and looked at her again wondering how he had managed to get enough karma to be able to pick her up.

 

“You are more then a distraction,” he confessed to her with a red tinge on his cheeks. She reached down again for what Dean assumed was the radio then he felt a hand on his upper tight, and his muscles tightened with the contact.  Her hand squeezed around his leg and he took a deep breath, his grip on the wheel tightening.

 

“How about you pull over here sweetheart,” her hand moving slowly up his leg, another inch or two and she would clearly know what he was thinking with, but with a sentence like that he didn’t think it would matter anymore. He nodded, moving up in his seat and looked out the window seeing another crossroad coming up. He checked his mirror then pulled off the road heading back the side, dirt road a few clicks.

 

“Is this good enough?” he asked turning the car off, the moment the engine wasn’t running she was on his lap.  Her mouth covering his and her hands cupping the back of his head, fingers running threw his hair. She grinned as his tongue licked her lips to move forward. She let him, their tongues battling as her hands moved down his neck and onto his chest. Mapping out his chest with her fingers, moving lower and lower, running her fingers slowly between his top and jeans. The skin overly sensitive and then she found his gun, he froze and she just grinned wider, a raise of her eyebrow and a small bite of her lip before she was devouring him again. He moaned as she gridded her hips down onto him.

 

Her need for him seemed to outweigh either of their common sense, and they lost themselves in each other. Hands exploring, lips and teeth leaving marks. She moaned louder and Dean mimicked her, with his own moan, his arms going up to her back pulling her down closer to him. Their tongues clashing and she grinned into his mouth her hands under his top as she pulled it up breaking the kiss, Dean leant back helping her strip him of the shirt. Then he grinned back at her, his shyness gone, as he pushed her back against the wheel. His clothes tossed into the back as he moved into her, sucking on her neck as his hands worked their ways up under her top and twisting her nipple.  She grunted and found herself thrusting forward, while her back arched.  Dean chuckled then helped her out of the top, he looked her over, pausing for a moment then grinning and tossing her clothes onto the side seat before pulling her back to him, her breasts crushing against his chest and he felt his dick jerk.

 

“Fuck!” he moaned as she grinned madly, her hips pressing down into his hips. His hands moving back around her back, going to her ass and massing slightly as she gridded into him. Dean’s moan went lower as he felt her warm core pressing against him. He gasped pulling back slightly distracted from what he was currently doing, “no underwear?”

 

her smile widened as she took his hand, shaking her head she slid his hand between her legs and licked her lips winking at him. He chuckled at her and lent forward his fingers caressing her slit, teasing her; just because he was a virgin didn’t mean he hadn’t been with woman before. He was well versed in what they like.  He moved forward pressing her against the wheel his fingers sliding inside her as he bit softly on her neck, then with her approving moan he sucked harder and bit a little harder.

 

“Let’s try this outside.” She said with a small wink as she reached down, moaning as she slid further onto his fingers then pushed the door open and climbed out, Dean following her as quick as possible. His hands going around her stomach and back up her skirt. She lent back against him as they walked. Something about her was driving him to the brink of madness and he couldn’t understand why. If he had been in front of her, he would have seen her eyes, and would have seen that she wasn’t exactly as blue eyes as they had thought. A very telling flash of red gave her away as the crossroad demon she was.

 

But he wasn’t in front of her, he was behind her, doing things that she was enjoying more and more. She had been told to go to any crossroad and pick someone up, didn’t matter who just make a deal and get the deal signed for. But this, playing with a hunter without him even knowing…well that was ten times better then really doing work. She moved forward moaning as she pulled his hand free and she turned to him kissing him deeply before moving backwards onto the hood of the car. Her boots and skirt the only thing she had left on. She moved backwards on his car, her skirt pushing up around her stomach, she grinned at him, spreading her legs. “Come on honey, don’t leave me waiting.”

 

Dean grinned widely at her and moved up onto the car with her, pulling her along the car, her ass on the car, her legs hanging off. Licking his lips he looked at her in awe, “Do you do this often?” he asked his hands caressing the tops of her legs as he looked into her eyes.

 

“Hitchhiking yes,” she grinned at him, “sex with random guys that are carrying.” She winked at him, “not of late but we are about to change that.” She said as she reached between them and undid his pants. Pulling them down she moved forwards a little more then she winked at him, “Lets have some fun.” She purred as she sunk down on him, moaning deeply as she felt him push up in one stroke.

 

“Fuck!” she moaned as she twisted her body, as he lent down and captured a nipple with his teeth. He grinned widely, she was so tight around him, he closed his eyes and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in completely. She gasped again and shivered as he slowly started to move in and out. Getting the right pace as he kissed up her neck and found her lips. Kissing him deeply as she started to move back on him, her legs wrapping around him and pulling him in deeper.

 

He couldn’t help but grin madly as he moved into her, it felt fantastic, he couldn’t stop. He never wanted to stop. Their lazy kisses, and her tight warm welcoming center. He could feel everything coming to a point as his hand went between them and started to rub her clit. He moved back down to her neck, biting her and grinning madly. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  She moaned, her nails raking down his back.  She screamed, arching into him as he pumped a few more times and then grunted as he felt his release. He moaned and sagged slightly into her, moaning as he shook his head and holding himself up on the hood.

 

“I sure hope you don’t do that often.” He said with another laugh as he kissed her again, she laughed lowly moving off him and off the hood straightening her skirt. Then moving around and pulling out her top and sweater pulling them both back on, by this time he had gotten his pants back up but the shirt was in the backseat of the car. She went up to Dean and smiled kissing him gently.  “Thanks for tonight Sugar. It was perfect.” She purred looking into his eyes as they once again flashed red then she tossed her head back and the demon exploded from her mouth.

 

Dean watched as this all happen and then he was left with a confused woman and he rubbed the migraine that was heading for him. She screamed and scooted back, trying to get away from him. He moved over towards her, holding his hands up.

 

“Its okay, Its gonna be okay.” He promised not making any movements and just trying to remain calm and collected, while on the inside he was freaking out. He had just lost his virginity to a demon. He shivered and shook his head, “Come on, lets get in the car and I’ll take you to the nearest town.” She watched him then something made her feel like she could trust him, because she took his hand and he nodded helping her stand and moving her to the car. His hand on her back, and he couldn’t help but think about what had happen just moments ago, feeling himself harden he shook it off and just took a deep breath before putting her in the car and walking around to his side, he just had to get her safe and sound to the next town without trying to assault her and everything would be fine.


End file.
